


Yin and Yang

by Tempestas_D_Uzu



Series: Uzu's Unconnected One-Shots [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abyss POV, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempestas_D_Uzu/pseuds/Tempestas_D_Uzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yin and Yang<br/>Creation and Destruction<br/>One could not exist without the other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yin and Yang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firehedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382035) by [Firehedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog). 



> Undertale is owned by Toby fox. Ink!sans is owned by comyet and Error!sans is owned by @loverofpiggies  
> This is not cannon Ink or Error!
> 
> A gift for Firehedgehog ~<3  
> Based on their series Ink Errors

_Yin and Yang_

_Creation and Destruction_

_One could not exist without the other_

 

They came to be together.

One, pure white with eyes of many colours; the one who _created_.

The other was made of darkness; this was the one who _destroyed._  


Neither knew how they came to be, but they knew that they had always been together.

But there was conflict.

There would always be conflict when two beings' natures clashed so explosively.

But in the end, they were one in the same.

They were reflections of each other.

 

_Together they created harmony_

 

And then there was the Abyss - the one who was always there; watching the two small souls grow and flourish under it's wings.

But the Abyss was not a warm place.

The Abyss was cold.

The Abyss was _insanity._  


It was best that one never tried to look past the Abyss.

 

_Apart they fell to chaos_

Yang was unsatisfied with the small world the Abyss had made for the two young beings.

He wanted _more_.

Why would he want more than what he already had?

Abyss was insulted.

 

_Was everything it had done mean nothing?!_

_.........._

_......._

_...._

**_What a selfish thing._ **

 

Yin, on the other hand, was content.

He was shy and wished not to explore past their small world.

Yin was happy with what they had been given.

 

But Yang was not.

He tried to see what was beyond the Abyss' protection.

_So the Abyss let him._

If he wanted more, the Abyss would _**give it to him**_.

Yang stared into the Abyss.

And the Abyss **S T A R E D   B A C K.**  


 

And so, Error came to be.

It was a curse, and a punishment.

Yang was no more.

Yin was no longer needed.

 

They would be apart.

The Abyss would see to it.

They would never be in harmony again, for one was now a being of chaos.

 

Yin was now alone.

He would no longer need the knowledge of his other half.

 

_The Abyss would always be there._


End file.
